Usuario discusión:ClaudeSpeed9425
Imágenes *Perdón ClaudeSpeed9425 pero como se suben las imágenes porque yo lo hago igual que en la Star Wars Wiki y me da siempre error. Gracias --Manuelin 10:37 29 sep 2007 (UTC) **Yo las subo igual, pero hay veces en las que no carga. Súbelas desde la barra de edición. Si no funciona avísame que lo reviso. -- 15:01 29 sep 2007 (UTC) *** Lo siento pero lo he intentado de las dos manera pero siguo sin poder me pone error interno y lo he intentado en la Star Wars Wiki y me ocurre lo mismo pero de todas formas gracias ya lo intentaré mañana. Saludos --Manuelin 15:12 29 sep 2007 (UTC) ****Muy bien, ahora intentaré igual subir una imagen. Saludos, Claude. Artículos Una última pregunta en esta wiki aparte de los personajes de los videojuegos de Kotor también se pueden crear artículos referentes a los comics de Star Wars Kotor Gracias --Manuelin 21:29 29 sep 2007 (UTC) Mi idea es que no, solo artículos referidos a KotOR 1, 2, y (si sale) el 3. Pregunta todo lo que quieras, no hay problema. -- 22:08 29 sep 2007 (UTC) ClaudeSpeed9425 ten en cuenta que los comics ayudan mucho a enteder el contexto en el que se desarrolla todo, contar las guerras mandalorianas y muchas más cosas ayudarían. Por cierto, a este wiki sí que le tendré que dedicar un poco de tiempo, El Caballeros de la antigua república es uno de mis preferidos. Bola 23:03 29 sep 2007 (UTC) Bola!? no sabia que te gustaba Star Wars... Con respecto a los comics, me parece que es expandirse demasiado... el que tiene los juegos no va a tener necesariamente los comics... (que nisiquiera se cuantos son...), ademas, estan solo en ingles... -- 00:49 30 sep 2007 (UTC) KOTOR Wiki y Star Wars wiki en español Hola ClaudeSpeed9425, soy KSK de la wiki de SW. Querría saber cuales son las diferencias con las que tratais de enfocar esta wiki con respecto a la general de SW. Según lo que estoy viendo hasta ahora, la intención es crear artículos dando unicamente los datos de los juegos de KOTOR, siendo esto, desde mi punto de vista lo mismo que hacemos en SWW pero con menos información. Es decir, que según lo veo... es como coger una porción de SWW y trasladarla a una wiki nueva. La verdad es que teniendo en cuenta el pequeñisimo número de colaboradores que trabajamos en español, no creo que la mejor alternativa sea dividirnos en incontables wikis. Deberiamos agruparnos en una sola que abarque todos los temas y así poder hacer que esta sea más grande. No me lo tomes como que desprecio esta wiki, ni mucho menos. Es simplemente que creo que el resultado de dividirnos sería bastante contraproducente, ya que no disponemos de la cantidad de gente (ni de lejos) que la versión en inglés. --KSK 11:08 30 sep 2007 (UTC) KSK: En la wiki de SW general, no puedo crear un artículo llamado "Habilidades" (por ejemplo), ya que seria irse mucho del tema general, y deberia llamarse "Habilidades del KotOR", y eso no quedaria bien. Con ese concepto, ¿Para que existe la wikipedia de Star Wars, si puede estar toda la información en la Wiki general en español? En esta wiki haremos todos los artículos sobre las pociones, personajes, vehículos, lugares, items, es decir, hablando sobre TODO el juego. He visto que también hay una wiki de KOTOR en ingles, y que posee 64 artículos. Un ejemplo sería "Medpac". No puedo crear eso en la wiki de SW, ya que solo aparece en dos juegos, pero una wiki solo de KotOR, se puede ser muchisimo más específico. Si no quieres formar la alianza, no hay problema. Saludos -- 14:36 30 sep 2007 (UTC) *No es problema de no querer la alianza, ni mucho menos. De hecho estoy encantado de poner el enlace en la portada de la wiki. Lo que no me gustaría es que se creasen artículos que son más propios de la wiki en general que de una deedicada exclusivamente al juego. Véase el ejemplo de Belaya, que guarda totalmente la estructura de información general y no aporta nada exclusivo del juego. En cuanto a una wiki que se centre en los temas más concretos del juego, no tengo ningún problema, es más, podría intentar ayudar en la medida de mis pocos conocimientos. PD: Se me ocurre una cuestión: no sería más probechosa una wiki que se ocupase de todos los temas de videojuegos de SW en vez de uno solo? Un cordial saludo --KSK 15:25 30 sep 2007 (UTC) :*Primero, Belaya lo creó Manuelin, y según lo que vi,está casi totalmente copiado de SW Wiki (esa no era mi idea...). Segundo: ¿Una wiki de todos los juegos?, estariamos en la misma situación que la wiki de SW, y se mezclarían mucho las cosas... Además, la wiki ya se llama "KOTOR Wiki" y está hecha solo para KOTOR. Cuando salga el KOTOR III (si sale...) van a haber muchisimas cosas nuevas para agregar. Luego revisaré Belaya y veré que le puedo modificar. -- 15:39 30 sep 2007 (UTC) Firma Hola, ClaudeSpeed9425. Soy Droides, tú primer usuario y te quiero advertir que firmando en rojo es muy posible que la gente crea que no tienes pagina de usuario, asi que te recominendo que cambies el color de tu firma. -- 16:03 9 oct 2007 (UTC). Hola Droides. Primero, no eres mi primer user. Segundo, es en naranja, pero no es tan importnante... pero gracias... -- 21:18 9 oct 2007 (UTC) Adopción Hola, a mi me interesaria adoptar la wiki. -- 13:48 16 oct 2007 (UTC). Emm... ¿Droides?... ok... no hay problema... habla con Zuirdj... -- 21:33 16 oct 2007 (UTC) Gracias por el puesto, trataré de trabajar lo mejor que pueda. Una ultima pregunta, ¿para hacer algo importante necesito tu acuerdo u opinion o no? Saludos, -- 12:52 17 oct 2007 (UTC). *Droides te ha dejado un mensaje en Mi Discusión. -- 19:39 17 oct 2007 (UTC). ClaudeSpeed9425, por favor, pon aqui la imagen original del logo sin lo de ´´WIKI 1.1´´ para que lo mofifique. -- 18:15 19 oct 2007 (UTC). Em.. Droides... primero, arregla tu firma. Segundo... copiala de la que ya está subida, porque yo no la tengo xD. -- 18:17 19 oct 2007 (UTC) Firma Pensaba colaborar en esta wiki tras acabar en la otra la Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación -- 16:00 30 mar 2008 (UTC) ok, agregame a manueldepucela@hotmail.com --Manuelin 19:20 30 mar 2008 (UTC) Ya te agregué. Conectate, o aceptame. --ClaudeSpeed9425 19:29 30 mar 2008 (UTC) Medalla de veterano Muchas Gracias por la medalla, como habrás podido observar he estado mucho tiempo ausente, pero he regresado para colaborar más que nunca. Igualmente, he observado que muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí, pero estoy listo para ayudaros a todos y crear una WIKI gigantesca sobre KOTOR. Saludos.-- Bienvenido de vuelta! Ya me imaginaba que ibas a volver. Bueno, espero que ayudes tanto como antes. ¡A escribir! --ClaudeSpeed9425 19:44 12 abr 2008 (UTC) No problem!! solo una pregunta, se pueden traducir artículos de la Wookiepedia para añadirlos a la wiki, lo digo porque el de la Estación Ciudadela (Telos) está bastante bien pero en inglés. Lo digo porque puedo traducirlo.-- 09:59 13 abr 2008 (UTC) Eso sí se puede hacer, ya que no es "copiado" directamente. Ya lo he hecho con varios artículos. Saludos --ClaudeSpeed9425 16:23 13 abr 2008 (UTC) :Ok, voy a ponerme las pilar con ello, espero que te hayan gustado los artículos de G0-T0 y B-4D4, por cierto, el tutorial de la wiki, lo que es lo principal, ya está terminado, si eso lo añado a últimas noticias.-- 17:24 13 abr 2008 (UTC) *Si, ya vi todo, muchas gracias. Los artículos quedaron bien ;) --ClaudeSpeed9425 14:08 13 abr 2008 (EDT) Échale un vistazo al proyecto de restauración... Llevan dos semanas actualizando, y les queda cada vez menos, en unas semanas estará listo. Prepárate jeje.--'Bola' // (Habla conmigo) 13:28 7 jul 2008 (UTC) *Em... proyecto de restauración? WTF? XD --ClaudeSpeed9425 15:47 7 jul 2008 (UTC) *SIIIIIII!!!!! --ClaudeSpeed9425 20:03 8 jul 2008 (UTC) Resusitación te quería preguntar si habría alguna forma de atraer más personas a la wiki, por que el usuario Bola me contó que esta wiki estaba abandonada... que se puede hacer? Holayo444 13:51 24 feb 2010 (UTC) :Por el momento habría que seguir con la creación de artículos. Cúantos más tengamos, mejor. Después habría que ver si esta wiki puede aparecer en el spotlight (después hablo con bola al respecto). Y si no habría que buscar algún foro al que poder afiliarse, pero eso sería más adelante. Por el momento, creación de artículos. Saludos! -- 15:05 24 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Estilo nuevo, portada nueva y futura galería de imágenes, más os vale comenzar YA a incluir nuevos artículos, cuando salga el nuevo juego, quiero que este wiki sea uno de los más activos, a trabajar!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 20:47 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Protagonista de KOTOR Para aquel que no haya jugado al primer Caballeros de la Antigua República o que todavía no se lo haya pasado completamente, leer constantemente "Revan hizo tal cosa" "Los compañeros de Revan eran estos" etc etc, es una buena forma de reventarle todo el juego. Modifica todas las veces que pusiste eso y pon algo como "El protagonista del juego" o algo así, pero no pongas Revan ya que el que no se haya pasado el juego sufrirá un colapso y ¡le quitarás la sorpresa de descubrir que Revan eres tú!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:37 7 mar 2010 (UTC) :Si, yo tambien pensé en eso... Pero creo que las veces que lo puse lo hice entre spoilers... Y con respecto a la plantilla de los compañeros... que pongo, "Compañeros de KotOR"? xD -- 12:58 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Okey General! comprendido lo de escribirlo uno mismo, y agradezco que tú y Bola hayan revivido esta wiki. Holayo444 22:24 20 mar 2010 (UTC) *como se escribe esa plantilla de copiado de SWwiki, como veras mi intención es seguir las reglas asi que si no te molesta, me gustaria que me la menciones para no cometer estos flagios. Holayo444 22:31 20 mar 2010 (UTC) New skin We have created a new skin for the English SWTOR wiki. Would you perhaps like us to set it up here as well? Ausir(talk) 12:28 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Links Hola. Soy de SWTOR (inglés) wiki. El administrador de SWTOR wiki inglés quiere tu que incluyen enlaces a los proyectos de lengua neerlandesa, Inglés y Alemán (especialmente en la principal-página que puede editado solamente por los admins allí), por favor. Gracias. Impulso Cuando puedas, házme saber qué tipo de contenidos son los más interesantes y prioritarios para impulsar, ya que si no me equivoco esta semana dejaremos de editar por aquí. Mientras, sigo traduciendo las misiones de KOTOR, y luego tú ya lo retocarás a tu gusto según el estándar real del juego de división de misiones. 08:38 2 ene 2012 (UTC) :Ok, por ahora segui con eso... hoy la verdad que no hice nada, ahora veo si puedo hacer algo pero me parece que me va a ganar el sueño jeje. Prefiero pasar de hacer algo de TOR por ahora, porque hasta que no vea bien como está organizado todo ahí... no me animo a hacer nada. Aparte de las misiones, creo que lo principal serían los personajes, especialmente todos los que están en la Plantilla: Compañeros de Revan y Plantilla: Compañeros de la exiliada como Jolee Bindo o Juhani que no están creados, o algunos que habría que completar con más información. Esos seguro que están creados en la wiki inglesa, o si no, hay datos por todos lados. Saludos! -- 02:05 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Conéctate Te necesito para preguntarte una cosa. Si puedes, conéctate a Skype y te lo pregunto con calma. -- 15:31 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Guía Estimado ClaudeSpeed9425: Soy Darth envidious, un fan del KotOR, que por desgracia no ha tenido oportunidad de jugarlo en español, ni siquiera de jugar el II. A lo mejor contribuyo un rato, y podríais hacer ésto con la guía: *Lo tenéis así: "Factoría" *Podéis ponerlo: "Guía:Factoría" Si no, pueden surgir problemas a la hora de que alguien quiera crear un artículo como Factoría, refiriéndose al piso, y no al nivel. PD: Lo completé en lado oscuro y luminoso, me encantó. :Te respondo yo, que he sido el que ha creado esos artículos. Las misiones del KOTOR las hice basándome en un material externo, no muy bien estructurado, que tan sólo dividía las acciones de las misiones por zonas, y no por misiones reales. Como no he jugado al juego, no sé bien cómo se divide, así que por el momento me he dedicado a simplemente hacerlo, aunque los títulos estén mal. :Claude, que sí ha jugado, ya se está encargando poco a poco de hacer bien el listado. Aquí está mi trabajo, que Claude está pasando corregido y con los títulos buenos aquí hasta que termine. Luego, supongo que borrará mi artículo y pondrá ahí su listado, el correcto. : 18:25 6 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Claro, poco a poco los iré adaptando, paciencia jeje. Saludos, y bienvenido a la wiki! -- 23:01 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Satele Shan: Hola ClaudeSpeed9425 le informo que se ha deformado la página de Satele Shan y se me hace difícil tratar de ayudarlos, ya que es mucho y agotador. El último en editarla y el que creó la página es Seiya.de.Pegaso. Saludos NahuelBK 05:26 7 mar 2012 (UTC) Star Wars Wiki Sabes podemos sacar más información de esta página si necesitas algo avísame. No te preocupes ya domino el sistema de edición e imágenes.--J.K. 19:21 18 may 2012 (UTC) No se si aqui hay rangos como en la Star Wars Wiki, pero quisiera ser aprendiz de alguien puesto que ya llevo abstante editando en la SW Wiki y siempre sobre el SWTOR (es mi unico tema (en el que soy "experto")) asi que tambien editare aqui para ampliar la página que mas edito. Administrador Hola, me gustaría saber como podría llegar a ser administrador de este wiki ya que soy el segundo en el ranking. Gracias y saludos. --Conde Dooku (discusión) 18:55 19 feb 2013 (UTC) Espero respuesta, ya que creo que haber dos administradores en el wiki le haría mucho bien, a si podriamos borrar páginas e imágenes, porque hay algunas que no tienen nada que ver con el wiki. Saludos.Conde Dooku (discusión) 16:10 27 feb 2013 (UTC)